


Agedashi Tofu

by EgocentricBerry (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Betrayal, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/EgocentricBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People like to say it gets better, or it’s okay when you do stuff like this because you have people that love and support you…<br/>I never understood how peoples parents could accept something like that though…<br/>In a way, all the positive talk made me guess it was okay to do it… that my life wouldn’t turn around for the worst…<br/>That I would be able to come out to my family. The same family that is usually never home so I can do what I want when I want. Thinking that it would be okay…<br/>But it wasn’t…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agedashi Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> { A One-Shot}

Kageyama didn’t have a partner… He didn’t have anyone to hold his hand, encourage him, hug him. He was alone. His parents had just gotten back home from a business trip, laughing in the kitchen. His mother pouring her special wine into her cup and leaning back into the tall kitchen chair while she watched her husband cook up something fancy. The teenager descended from his room, down the stairs. Reaching the open pathway way to the kitchen, his hand gingerly touched the wall as he kept himself hidden, blue eye peeking in sharply. The sound of his mother laughing at his father as he showed off some fancy food flip.

“I still got it!”

“Oh stop before you drop my shrimp! I’m hungry!”

“Don’t worry baby, it’s me we’re talking about!”

Tobio sighed softly, taking in the never ending youth of his parents love. They argued like any other couple, but the love was always so strong, it kept them rejuvenated. It was almost like they never had a kid, or life experience. High school lovers… It made Kageyama happy, but also a little alone. He wasn’t exactly forgotten but he could say his social inability came from lack of conversation with his parents, with them being away so often…

“Here taste this.” He watched as his father feed his mother, it was basically a scene out of a movie. That was good though right? That meant the next move, his parents would laugh and say, _“I still love you! Unconditionally!”_

Taking a deep breath for some courage, he slipped into the kitchen. “Welcome home.”

“Ah! Tobio!” His mother clapped at seeing her beautiful son, though she frowned quickly. “Honey, what’s wrong? You look upset.”

Now his father was looking at him. “Oh, he’s always frowning. He’s fine!”

“No! I know the difference between my sons lack of expression and when something is wrong!”

“I-I’m okay!” Tobio cut in before the two can get into it. He stared down at his hands, poking his thumbs together. Closing his eyes.

_‘It’s okay Tobio-chan~ Just tell them! If they don’t like it, come home to me~ I’ll be here for you!’_

“I have something I want to tell you guys though…”

With a quick exchange of looks, both his parents offered smiles. “What is it?” Mothers voice.

The blue eyes looked right at his dad, then his mom, went down to the floor, mouth opening for words. After 4 seconds of being jaw-dropped, he closed his eyes again. “I’m gay.” They opened, searching his parents expression. His mother lost what little color she had, his dad turning red.

“You’re… what?”

“You must be joking!” The boom in his fathers voice made him cringe. He wanted to run, to hide under his covers and hug his volleyball close.

“Tobio!”

“I-I’m not joking! I r...really...am… G-gay…” All his confidence left. Fleeing faster than he anticipated. Before he knew it, his face was stinging, he was forced against the wall, loud sounds filling his ears. He looked over his father's shoulder, watching his mother as she just looked away, allowing this.

“You wanna be a fucking fag?!”

“I -” Another punch, right into his stomach. Tobio gasped out for air, dropping to his knees now that he was just let loose, only to be kicked right in his ribs. A hand has snaked its way into his black strands, pulling his face up. Another punch. “No fag is going to be my son!”

_Where was the love?_

“Get out of my house!” Tobio’s eyes searched to find his mom, watching as she just sipped away at her wine. He braced himself another kicked, but he so desperately looked at her for help.

“Honey please stop, you’ll the kid before you give him a chance.” Her words… They changed, they came out cold and bitter. “Tobio, you need to leave.”

Shocked, hurt, Tobio gritted his teeth, shot up to his feet. Using his speed, he ran out of his house, tears flooding his eyes… He couldn’t see but he knew where he was going.

-

After 15 minutes running at top speed, Kageyama ended up at the train station. He pulled his phone out his pocket, quickly thumbing through his contacts, he stopped at Oikawa’s name, remembering what he said…

“Hello?”

“Oikawa-san…” He couldn’t hide the crack in his voice.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“I… I told them…”

“Oh.. Oh, I see…”

“I was kicked out…”

“Oh no…” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed… Oikawa was being distant… Why was he being so distant? He promised him he would be there for him. Suddenly another voice pushed on through, a female one. “Oikawa-san~ Who are you on the phone with? Pay attention to me~”

“Listen Tobio-”

“You know what, just forget it!” Quickly, he ended the call, shutting his phone off. What was he suppose to do? There was no way he was calling that dumbass Hinata, even though he knew well that the boy would be there for him… He wasn’t in the mood for curious questions and pestering, useless cheering up tactics.

Kageyama had no money though. He was rendered useless, looking pathetic with his bruised and slightly bleeding face. He sniffled, palming his tears away hard as he made his way to the bench of the train station sitting down. He pulled his knees up close…

_“YOU THINK IT’S FUNNY TO LIKE BOYS? YOU THINK BEING GAY MAKES YOU COOL? WHAT THE FUCK TOBIO! YOU’RE NOT MY FUCKEN SON, YOU’RE DIRTY LITTLE FAGGOT! YOU’RE NOT A FUCKEN MAN, YOU’RE A BITCH! A USELESS BITCH!”_

Kageyama felt the lump in his throat, choking as he heard his fathers words ring into his mind. He bowed his head into his knee’s shoulders shaking. It wasn’t getting better…

20 minutes of silent heaving out in public, people bypassing him at 8PM, nobody bothering him but murmuring about him. Some wondered if they should call the cops, yet no one did. Some people asking amongst themselves if he was okay, but no one approaching him. He just sat at that bench, crying silently.

But there was this one hand… a hand that slipped into the strands in a familiar way. His head moving up slightly, finding a face as serious as his own. “Oi, oi, what are you doing on this bench?”

“Iwaizumi…” Kageyama’s eyes teared up all over again, sprinting out of the bench without thinking, his arms slipped around Iwaizumi’s sides, hugging him as tight as he could, face nuzzling to hide in the older teens jacket. Iwaizumi was taken by surprise, slipping a hand through Kageyama’s hair again, another around his waist.

“You still didn’t answer me…” He muttered, but when Kageyama hadn’t bothered to move and just stained his shirt with tears, he was reluctant to sigh, letting him cry it out.

-

“Thank you Iwaizumi…” Kageyama whispered, looking down at the tea cup that was in his hands. He was sitting stiffly on Iwaizumi’s couch, not bothering to look up when Hajime made way to sit next to him.

“No problem… Though… You still didn’t explain to me what happened…”

Kageyama looked up slowly, before looking back down. “I’m… actually scared to say it… I don’t want to be kicked out or hurt again.” He admitted flat out. That was the honesty Iwaizumi had appreciated always from Kageyama, but he was concerned… The Ace had fixed the setter up, cleaning his face and placing a bandage over his cheek.

“Kageyama… I’m not going to kick you out as soon as I took you in. Please, you can trust me.”

“Oikawa said that same thing…”

“Assikawa is a liar. Come on, talk to me.”

With a small sigh, Kageyama placed the tea cup down on the coffee table, slouching into the couch after. “My parents were home today… They were in a really good mood too, so I thought it was the right time to… come out to them... “ He peeked at Iwaizumi who seemed to be watching with understanding eyes, “And, my dad didn’t approve,” Iwaizumi frowned, Kageyama’s words slowing, “My mom didn’t help me… They told me to get out…” His eyes started to swell in tears again. “I called Oikawa because he said he would be there for me, but there was a girl with him in the back… He was the one who told me to go tell my parents… And if they didn’t like it, he said he would take me in…”

Iwaizumi shook his head, watching as Kageyama’s started to shake, fighting back the tears. “Come here…” He muttered, opening those arms of his. Hesitantly, Kageyama crawled over the small space and made himself comfortable right on Iwaizumi’s chest, relaxing when the Ace put his chin on his head and rubbed his arms. “You can stay with me as long as you need.”

_I found someone who loves me…_

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with being gay. I certainly don’t mind it.”

_Someone who will support me…_

“Thank you so much Iwaizumi-”

“Just call me Hajime… We’re going to live together for a while so we might as well break formality.”

“H-Hajime…”

_It was already getting better…_

“Tobio…” Iwaizumi smirked down at Kageyama whose blue eyes were beaming up at him with hope. “You’ll have all the security you want here. I’ll get you a key, and we can move your stuff out your house when your parents aren’t home, and if they are, well… I’m sure your team won’t mind being bodyguards and we can move your stuff out in front of them.”

_Way better…_

“Why are being nice to me…?”

“I’m.. not? I’m not Oikawa, I never had a problem with you Tobio. I was always fond of you. Who knows though, this could be an adventure… Still on opposite sides of the net but together at home.”

_What was this feeling in my chest?_

“Yeah…”

“I have a guest room, you can sleep there.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Hm? I live alone.”

“Oh…”

“I’ll get you pajamas. How about you take a shower? I’ll leave them in the bathroom for you.”

Kageyama couldn’t understand how Iwaizumi could speak so cool to him. So freely. He didn’t expect him to take him in so unconditionally. With few words between them, time was zooming by. There was something different about Iwaizumi that Kageyama was already growing curious about…

_‘This could be an adventure for sure...’_

Kageyama sighed softly, he and Iwaizumi going there own ways into the house. The thought of his parents leaving his mind, except for the fact that he was excited to have an escort home. Knowing that he could grab his things, bring them here and settle down. Knowing that this was a new home, a new start, and a new way to help him in all aspects of life. He was trembling at the feeling of someone coming home everyday, sharing meals and mornings with, and being able to leave the house with… Those lonely days were gone, and that was probably even bigger for him. Being gay was something he dealt with, wasn’t open about but wasn’t quiet about either… more or less beat up by that loneliness…

Iwaizumi was his family now. Iwaizumi accepted him for who he is. That warmed him more than the perfect picture love scene at his house, where he didn’t fit in.

Everything was about Iwaizumi.


End file.
